warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Dread's Robot User Ideas
Darth_Dread Proto Hardpoints: None Base level: 1 Base HP: ''' 95,000 '''Level Unlock: 30 Base Speed: 56km/h Classsification: L'''ight '''Default Weapons: '''None '''Abiliy: Morph Cooldown: 30 secs with pilot skill: Proteus Cost: 1500 AU Passive mode: Proto has built in quantum radar and 35% damage reduction. It loses it when morphing. These can be traded off for a pilot skill called Proteus which trades these off for the ability to reuse it's ability Description of ability. Proto locks onto a enemy robot within 600m range and can morph into it (Same weapons if one is broken you do not get that one on your bot, skin, robot, robot ability) with max hp. Pilots and modules are not affected by it. Proteus Pilot Skill: If using the Proteus skill you get another ability to morph as well as your morphed ability in exchange for resistance and built in quantum radar, With Proteus Skill morphed Proto depends on % of max hp you have before morphing (example: if Proto Morphed into an Ares and lost 40% of health and then morphs into an Invader the Invader will have 60% hp). Nightshade Hardpoints: 2x Light, 1 X Medium Base Level: '''1 '''Base HP: '''100,000 '''Level Unlock: 25 Base Speed: 59 km/h Classification: Medium Default Weapons: 1 Punisher T, Two Pinatas Ability: Cloak Cooldown: 17 seconds Cost: 10k Components Normal Mode: Nightshade uses 1 medium and one light weapon. Description of Ability: Nightshade will swap its light weapon for a 2nd light weapon. Nightshade will become invisible and be in stealth to all enemies. Quantum Rader will let you target it but not see it. Ability Length:13 secs Hyperion Hardpoints: 1x Light, 1x Medium,1x Heavy Base HP: ''' 95,000 '''Level Unlock: 30 Base Speed: 56km/h Classification: Medium Default Weapons 1x Tulumbas, 1x Punisher 1x Thunder Ability: Ascend Cooldown: 20 seconds Cost: 10,000 components Description of ability: Hyperion Jumps while activating an Absorber shield absorbing all the damage and redirecting it into it’s built-in Vortex. When landing the Absorber shield disappears and a built-in Vortex fires. The max absorbed damage of the Vortex can be 175%. Ghost Hardpoints: 3x Light, 1x Medium Base level: 1 Cost: '''10,000 Components '''Base HP: 95,000 Base Speed: 36 km/h Default Weapons: 3 Punishers, 1 Tulumbas Classification: Medium Ability: Fade Cooldown: 8 seconds for a single charge, Ghost can hold up two charges Passive Mode: Ghost has 28% resistrence Description Of Ability: Ghost's Fade ability is a modified dash. It is a dash with stealth. When Ghost dashes it activates stealth till dash is done. Spectral Pilot Skill: It replaces the stealth with a phase shift. The Phase Shift lasts till dash is done. Description Of Robot: These are the Special Forces bots of Korea. Piloted by elite Korean pilots called the Gwishin, these bots are perfect for hit and run tatics and tactical retreat. They are also useful against snipers. Lynx Hardpints: '''1x Light, 1x Medium, 1x Heavy (Inactive) '''Cost: 1,7 mil Ag Base HP: 74k Base Speed: 36 km/hr Base Weapons: Punisher, Tulumbas, Kang Dae Classification: Medium Ability: Support Ability Description: Lynx pulls out it's heavy weapon as well as a built - in shield in exchange for 50% of it's speed. Cooldown: None Base Physical Shield HP: 50k Base Level: 1 Valkryie Hardpoints: 2x Light, 1x Medium Cost: 75k Ag Base HP: 68k Base Speed: 40 km/hr Base Weapons: 2x Pin, Tulumbas Classification: Medium Ability: Rush Ability Description: Valkryie gains +50% Speed for 5 seconds Cooldown: 10 sec Base Level: 1 Cost: 950 platinum Hardpoints: 3x Alpha HP: 1.5 mil Speed: 23km/hr Ability: Fortify Description of ability: Colossi trades it's centre hardpoint and 22% of it's speed in exchange for an Aegis shield and a 17% Damage resistance. Aegis shield can not recharge in this mode Aegis shield HP: 650k Aegis recharge rate: 30k/4 sec Secondary Ability: EMP blast Description of Secondary Ability: Colossi emits an EMP burst that locks - down enemy robots and supresses their weapons by 85% in a 150 meter radius for 6 seconds. Secondary Cooldown: 17 seconds. Classification: Titan